Wireless networks commonly perform multiple processes when establishing communication sessions with wireless devices. These processes may be referred to as network entry processes. One such process is sometimes referred to as a ranging process or random access channel (RACH) process. Ranging between the wireless network and a wireless device allows the wireless device to synchronize the uplink (UL) connection with the network by maintaining timing, frequency and power-levels for the UL connection.
Wireless communication devices commonly communicate at various layers with wireless communication networks. Links established at lower layers allow communications to commence at upper layers. The failure of a lower layer link may cause the failure of upper layer links.
In many cases, wireless links may degrade due to various factors or conditions. For example, the wireless link may experience fading due to the mobility of the wireless device or the over-the-air conditions that exist at a particular point in time. Such a degradation of a wireless link may cause upper layer links, such as a network connection, to fail. In some instances, the network may not know that the link to a particular wireless device has failed and the network may needlessly continue to send data destined for the wireless device, wasting valuable network resources.
One important aspect that affects user experiences and device performance is synchronization. Synchronization between a device and a network reduces delay and latency and improves user experiences. In contrast, when a device is not synchronized with a network, fundamental operations can be inhibited.